The Secret Sex Life Of A Hollywood Couple
by heavensentme17
Summary: A collection of zanessa one shots
1. Saying Goodbye Isn't So Hard

**Naughty By Nature **

**A Collection Of Zanessa One-Shot Based on events in Zac and Vanessa relationship **

**Saying Goodbye Isn't That Hard **

**Teen Choice Awards 08 Zac Efron was walking the blue carpet with his girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens **

**He was getting a headache from all the screaming but that was the price you had to pay to be a teen heartthrob.. He looked over to Vanessa she looked so sexy he longed to take that short dress which led little to the imagination off her and make mad passionate love with her. He felt himself grow hard he had to hurry into the auditorium "Van um I think we should head in" he whispered in her ear **

**She looked up at him smiling "Thank you" she mouthed Zac and Vanessa started heading in towards the entrance but where stopped by Tamika Ray an Extra correspondent "Come on Zac Vanessa give us an interview" **

**Zac looked to Vanessa she just shrugged and smiled "Hey Zac Vanessa you guys look great who are you wearing" Zac and Vanessa answer accordingly "Um I saw that spread in Elle magazine lets look at some of the pictures" Tamika held up the picture with Zac and Vanessa on the ground laying in each other's arms. Zac and looked at Vanessa and grinned he shook his head it seemed like everyone was going crazy over that one particular picture. "So Zac what did you think of the photo-shoot\" Tamika asked **

'**I really enjoyed it, it was very fun" **

"**Okay and Vanessa when you see this picture what do you think" **

**Vanessa laughed "I think it's sexy" **

"**Yes, yes very sexy but I must ask what were you two thinking when you were doing this because really look like you're into I mean Zac you look like you just want to grab Vanessa's face and kiss her" **

**Zac laughed if there was one thing to be said about Tamika Ray she never minced words "Well we were kind of into you know" **

"**Yes I do so congratulations and I'll see you guys inside you two look gorgeous by the way" **

**Zac and Vanessa thanked Tamika then preceded into the auditorium without further derailment. **

**As the show progressed only thing Zac could think about was what was going to happen once the show was over yeah he knew they were going to attend the after- party and do a couple more interviews but what would happen after all that he knew that Vanessa had to leave tomorrow she was still on tour. Zac was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he barely heard when they announced Vanessa for choice hottie Zac heard Vanessa gasp he then realized what must've happened he smiled he was so proud of her she overcome a lot in her young life and he was just so happy for her he clapped as she ran on stage "Whoo go V" he screamed **

**Vanessa accepted her surf board she really couldn't believe she was voted choice hottie most people viewed her as the sweet Vanessa maybe people were finally realizing she wasn't a little girl anymore but a grown woman.. **

**After the teen choice awards Zac finally got a chance to really talk to Vanessa **

"**So after the party where are you going is the limo dropping you off at your house or back to my place" Zac asked **

"**Well since this is probably our last night together for about month I was thinking your place" Vanessa whispered seductively. Zac groaned damn he couldn't wait to get out of here **

**Vanessa smiled when she heard him groan she'd pretty much had guessed what was wrong with him. He was frustrated in more ways then one and since she knew him so well he couldn't hide it. Vanessa mingled with the crowd for a bit talking to some of the A-list actor's and actress's that were there some times Vanessa had to pinch herself because although she'd been going through this for about 3 years it was still overwhelming. As time wore on Vanessa started to feel the need to leave because she had to admit to herself some of the same frustration Zac was feeling she was also feeling. **

"**Zac" she said softly **

**He turned to her **

"**What's up babe" **

"**I think it's time to go" **

**Zac didn't hesitate he quickly said his goodbyes to everyone then grabbed Vanessa hand and headed to the limo **

**Zac told the limo driver where to go then they were on their way **

**Once in the back seat Zac and Vanessa really got a chance to talk. They talked about Vanessa's tour and about promoting High school musical three. There was one of the main things Vanessa loved about Zac not only was he her boyfriend he was also one of her best friend she could talk to him about almost anything. **

**Vanessa laid her head against Zac's chest "I'm really happy I made it to the awards" **

"**Yeah me to, I know you've been on tour for only a couple weeks but it just reminds me of that time when we were apart earlier this year I'm just so used to you always being here I missed you" Zac said sincerely **

"**Aahhh that's so sweet I missed you to" **

"**Hhm I don't think I believe maybe you should show me how much you missed me" **

**Vanessa gasped "And here I thought I was giving you ample reason to believe I missed you, I guess I haven't been doing a good job" **

**Vanessa reached up and opened the sliding window and asked the driver "How long will it be before we reach Mr. Efron's house" **

"**Um about 45 minutes to an hour" **

"**Thank you" she said sweetly closing the window **

**Vanessa turned back to Zac "Vanessa what are thinking" **

**She laughed softly pushing him against the seat "I'm going to prove how much I missed you" she then pressed her lips against his **

**They started making out Zac pulled apart from Vanessa he started trailing kisses down her throat massaging her breast Vanessa moaned softly Zac pulled the top of her dress down she had on no bra he cupped both breast in his hands she whimpered softly as he massaged her ultra sensitive breast. Zac then start to suckle her left breast Vanessa bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud, he then moved to its twin showing her right breast the same amount of attention as the left Vanessa squirmed beneath him Zac started moving lower he pulled the skirt of her dress up above her hips he quickly took of the thong she wore he started to kiss the inside of her thighs she started to quiver she his moist breath against that very part of the most sensitive area of her female body she felt the tip of his tongue on her labia she couldn't suppress the moan this time she started moaning uncontrollably as her orgasm raked through her Zac kissed her vagina one last time before sitting up "babe you have to lower your voice you don't want the driver to know what we're doing" **

**Vanessa looked at him "please" she said softly **

**Zac smiled he unbuckled his pants sliding down his legs Vanessa sat up pushed Zac against the leather seat and straddled him she gently lower herself onto his member moaning softly as he filled that ache that was inside her, he pumped inside of her "oh oh faster harder deeper" she gasped **

**Zac felt her inner muscles tighten around his shaft he knew she was close he moaned as she started to clench her pussy muscles and climax Zac soon followed after her. Vanessa laid her head against Zac breathing heavily "Now do you think I missed you" she said breathlessly **

**Zac smiled tiredly "Yeah I think you've proved how much you missed me" **

**Vanessa smiled she was about to speak again but was interrupted by the pounding on the door "Excuse me Mr. Efron Miss. Hudgens you have reached your destination" the driver was saying to through the door **

**Zac and Vanessa quickly started scrambling to put their clothes into place. The last thing they needed was to have someone tell the story of how High School Musical Sweethearts caught in compromising situation after teen choice awards. Zac got out the car first then helped Vanessa they thanked the driver and ran to Zac's apartment. They hadn't even gotten fully into the apartment before they were all over each other again. Zac knew he shouldn't be kissing Vanessa outside in the open like this there was probably paparazzi in the bushes but he didn't care. He couldn't get enough of her because although they just got through making love in the limo he wanted her again it was like he was stocking up because after tonight he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. Zac finally got the front door opened as soon as they stepped inside Zac pushed Vanessa against the wall. Attacking her mouth with his own Zac pulled back slightly his eyes scanned her face she looked so beautiful her lips swollen from his kisses her eyes ablaze with passion "I need you now" he whispered "Yes" she said as she swung him around against the wall she unbuckled his pants sliding them down his legs and throwing them across the room she bent down she kissed the tip of his erection Zac groaned as she pressed feather like kisses all across his member before finally enclosing her mouth around the tip Zac grabbed her hair as she gliding her tongue up and down, he felt as though he was about to explode "Enough" he said dragging her up to him he roughly pushed her against the wall pulling her skirt up her underwear were already off, he then entered her slowly. Vanessa wrapped her legs around his waist as he plowed into slow at first but gradually going faster. Vanessa felt herself escaping, escaping to that place of ultimate fulfillment, that place where passion and desire was praised she clenched her muscles and moaning and groaning Zac's name over and over again until she finally reached the pinnacle of completion screaming Zac at top of her lungs she climax, with Zac following behind. "I don't think I can walk" Vanessa said softly**

**Zac chuckled "I'll carry you" Zac holding on to Vanessa walked into the bedroom He and Vanessa fell on the bed together laughing "UM don't tell me my strong man is turning into a weakling" Vanessa said huskily **

"**No you never have to worry about that" he replied before kissing her again **

**Zac felt himself grow hard again he didn't even have to check to see if Vanessa was ready he knew she was he enter he turned over so she could straddle him. Zac let Vanessa set pace she guided him in and started to rock her hips slightly moaning softly Vanessa loved having control of the pace she got to drive Zac crazy rocking her hips slow then fast or she'd lift up and slam down hard her favorite was to glide down with exquisite slowness she knew it droved Zac crazy. Zac placed his hands on her hips as she rocked back and forth he had to take control now Vanessa was driving him insane with her teasing he flipped her on her back and pumped in and out of her steadily "OHHHH YYEESSSSSSSSSS that feel so good deeper harder" Vanessa screamed **

**Zac moaned Vanessa name like as litany Zac felt himself about to cum he slid his hands into the soft folds of her lower lips to find the little nub of pleasure he brought her to the very pinnacle of pleasure she screeched her release as he groaned his…. They collapsed against each other both spent from the marathon of love-making. They laid back on the bed and went to sleep both trying to forget that this would be there last time together for awhile….**

**Vanessa woke up the next morning she reached over to Zac he wasn't in bed she sat up what time is it she thought before turning to the digital clock 9' o clock her flight left at 6' o clock she sighed she really didn't want to leave Zac she'd missed him more then she expected she shrugged her shoulders well she had to make a living she stood up and groaned then grinned to herself only time when she woke up like this was when she had been thoroughly made love to the night before. Vanessa grabbed one of Zac's t-shirts then went to find her absent hubby. **

**Vanessa found Zac in the shower she snuck in the bathroom she had to stifle her laughter he was singing and he sounded so goofy. Vanessa took her t-shirt and pulled back the shower curtain "Room for me" Zac turned around "You know there is always room for you" She smiled cockily "There better be" she said before stepping into the shower she gasped as the feeling of warm water surrounded her **

**She put her hair under the shower head loving the feel of the water, the she felt Zac's strong arms on her waist "Hey I didn't come in here so you could have your way with me" **

**Zac looked at doubtfully "So why did you come and disrupt my shower" **

**Vanessa looked thoughtful "Well I thought I just take a long luxurious shower you know how I love to feel warm water on my body and since I was so sore this morning because of a certain someone's amorous attention last night I thought I deserved one and you being that certain someone who caused my soreness. I just knew you'd willing give up the shower for me" **

**Zac laughed and groaned at he same time he loved when Vanessa played her little tease games but he also got frustrated when she played them "Well you're right about something I will give up my shower" **

"**oh really" **

"**But there is a price" **

"**OH yeah and what's the price" **

**He didn't speak he just took a step closer to her and kissed her she backed up against the shower wall he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he thrust into her tight wet sheath he groaned as she surrounded him. He thrust in her deeper and deeper Vanessa felt as though she'd explode she felt so full she gripped her back as he continued to thrust moaned erratically then she did something she never did she bit him on the shoulder Zac moaned as crazy as it was it felt good. Zac started biting and sucking on her neck Vanessa started mumbling incoherently "OH I'M ABOUT TO CUM" she squealed before squirting on Zac. Zac moaned Vanessa named before spilling his seed in her **

"**That had to be the best shower I've ever taken" he said breathlessly **

**Vanessa grinned "I bet" **

**Zac and Vanessa washed each other up teasing and tormenting each other until finally they had to get out the shower. Once dried and dressed Vanessa grabbed her iphone and called her mother "Hey mom I'm on my way home, okay love you bye" she hung up and turned back to Zac "Do you want me to take you to the airport of your mom"  
"You of course my mom and Stella are going to fly to Wisconsin tomorrow" **

"**V I wish I could go with you" **

**Vanessa smiled sadly "I wish you could to, but we both know that's impossible" **

**Vanessa grabbed her purse "are you ready" she asked Zac **

"**yeah lets roll" Zac said grabbing his keys and heading out the door **

**Later that day **

**Zac pulled up to the airport he thanked god that there were no paparazzi he turned to Vanessa "So I guess this is it" **

"**Yeah I wish you come and see me off but I don't want to put you through the circus" **

**Zac laughed you know I'd endure anything for you" **

**Vanessa smiled "I know but do me the favor and stay in the car **

"**Alright do at least get a kiss" **

"**Of course" **

**Vanessa leaned over and gave Zac the kiss of his life but as much passion and emotion in the kiss as she could when she finally pulled away Zac was left wanting more "I'll miss see you in a month" She said before kissing him again. "I'll miss you to love you" she smiled "love you to" Vanessa then reached and opened the door she got all her luggage out the car and headed to the entrance she turned and looked over her shoulder Zac was still there she blew him a kiss and signaled she'd call him as soon as she got to Wisconsin she then headed in she kind of felt like crying silly she knew but she was really going to miss him more than anyone would know. Just for a month she said to herself plus she had a hell of a lot of concerts to look forward to time would go by fast and before she knew it she'd be in Zac's arms again with that happy thought Vanessa got on her plane she sat in her seat reminiscing about last night and this morning she blushed hell if going away gave her a night like that maybe saying goodbye isn't so hard. **

**Author note " Okay so that was my first one shot tell me what you. Also the is a series of one shots so tell about any Zanessa moment you want me to write about and I'll be sure to do that also this series and mostly made up of real Zanessa moments with me adding what I hope actually happened lol so hope you enjoyed NO Silent Readers **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	2. You Did What!

**You Did What!!**

**Vanessa was in her hotel room talking to her best friend Ashley. They hadn't seen each other since Ashley's birthday which was in July. Vanessa was thrilled that Ashley flew to Sacramento to see her. **

"**So how are you we haven't see each other is ages" Ashley said **

"**Yeah I know, but nothings been going on with me just singing nearly everyday I swear I'm exhausted" **

"**Wow, well you're show was amazing"**

"**Thanks Ash I love the crowds and the fans but I hate touring I hate being away from you guys sometimes I just want to go home I'd love to sleep in my own bed" **

**Ashley laughed "well soon it'll be me touring and you listening to be complain about wanting to go home" **

**Vanessa laughed "yeah I can't wait" **

"**So have you talked to Zac" Ashley asked **

"**yeah we talked the other night, why?" **

"**Oh just asking you know we went to the Alma Awards and presented an award to Kenny" **

"**Yeah, yeah I saw that you looked so cute" **

"**thanks, so back to the story so after the awards me and Zac went to In 'N Out burgers and the paparazzi was like surrounding us screaming how could do this to Vanessa and saying Ashley what happened to Jared it was crazy, it's like you can't even be friends with a guy without dating, even though you're best with his girlfriend and you have a boyfriend of you own" Vanessa shook her head "It's like people want us to feud over Zac they can't except the fact that we're all friends and that's it but whatever people have no life" **

**Ashley shook her head in agreement "oh I wanted ask you something" **

"**Shoot" **

"**Zac told me he flew to New York for one of your concerts **

"**Oh yeah he brought Dylan with him it was a nice surprise" **

"**Yeah I'm sure did he leave you with something" **

**Vanessa laughed "Like what" **

"**Like something to remember him by" **

**Vanessa finally caught her drift "Oh come on Ashley I'm not going to tell you" **

"**Gee Vanessa it wouldn't be the first time you told me something about your sex life" **

**Vanessa blushed "Yeah but I can't tell you" **

"**Oooo it must be juicy did he come for a booty call then leave" **

**Vanessa scoffed "No, unlike some peoples boyfriends mine doesn't always have his mind on sex" **

**Ashley laughed "Hey I'll admit me and Jared have a very healthy sexual relationship. Vanessa sighed Ashley "I don't know this is weird me telling you about me and Zac having sex I mean the last time I told you was only because we were talking about our first times". **

"**oh come on Ness what you scared I'm going to find out your not as innocent as you pretend to be" Ashley teased **

**Vanessa looked at her "Yeah that's why" she said sarcastically "Okay I'll tell you what happened okay" **

**Ashley ran and sat on the bed "okay spill" Vanessa was about to begin talking but Ashley interrupted her "Wait I need refreshments" she said before going to the mini-fridge grabbing two cokes and a bag of Doritos and Lays chips **

**Vanessa laughed "Girl you act like we're about to watch a show or something" **

**Ashley shrugged "Hell it's like a show" Ashley handed Vanessa her coke then plopped back on the bed "Okay now begin" **

**Vanessa "Okay before I start I want no interruptions and hold all questions until I'm done if you interrupt me I'll stop alright" **

"**Alright now get on with the story" **

**Vanessa said okay and began the story **

* * *

**August 8 New York **

**Vanessa pov **

"**Vanessa, Vanessa Whoooo Yeahhhhhh GOOOOO V" the cheering fans were screaming as I walked off stage it was a very good showcase but I was exhausted I was so looking forward to relaxing in my dressing room. **

**I went into my dressing room and collapsed on the sofa I had a hour and a half to relax before the next set. I was definitely about to take a nap I took off my 6 inch heels my jewelry and my costume I slipped my robe on and laid back against the sofa.. Before I knew it I was asleep….**

**I was having the most wonderful dream I was dreaming that Zac was in my dressing room he looked so hott I felt his warm lips against mine his tongue delving inside my mouth. His hands massaging my breast through the silk robe I moaned into his mouth this dream was so wonderful I never wanted to wake up…**

**Zac untied my robe then started kissing my throat he softly sucked my throat as his hands traveled down my sides until his hand was resting on my secret place he slid his fingers past my nether lips and started massaging my clitoris I moaned softly biting my lip I had to wake up this pleasure was to intense just when I climaxed my eyes flew opened I looked and say Zac still kissing my breast I closed my eyes and reopened them this couldn't be real. "Zac" I said breathlessly **

**He looked at me and smile "About time you opened your eyes" **

**I looked at him with wonder "What are you doing here I thought you wouldn't be able to come for another week" Zac shushed me "Later" he whispered before kissing me soundly on the lips**

** I moaned grabbing Zac trying to bring him closer to me I grinded my hips against his moaning at the friction I felt his member straining against his jeans We dry fucked for what seemed like forever before Zac pulled back "this isn't working I need you now" He lifted me up and pushed me against the door I moaned this was one of my fantasies to have sex against a door. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as Zac suckled my breast "Oh that feels so good" I said softly grabbing Zac's hair making sure he didn't stop, He finally lifted his head he grabbed my hands and held them above my head**

** "You are not aloud to cum I'm about to teach you control " Zac whispered in my ear sending shivers throughout my whole body he took off his pants then he lifted my legs up so I could wrap my legs around his waist then he slowly entered me he started off slow withdrawing then pushing himself fully in me "oh yeah, fuck that feels so good" I gasped as he started increasing the pace I felt my climax starting already I tried to hold back but couldn't "Don't cum, don't cum" Zac moaned in my ear I bit my lip trying to hold on to the pleasure but it was hopeless I bit Zac's shoulder to silence my scream as I stated coming back to earth I still felt Zac moving inside me **

**"Your hopeless lets see how quick i can bring you to another orgasm" Zac whispered pumping inside me I moaned as my desire started to flare again "Yessss , harded faster" I moaned Zac slowed down the pace I groaned I knew he was punishing me for cumming so soon he withdrew I whimper softly then he pushed in hard I jolted from the sensation it created I moved my hips as he repeated this several times I was moaning incoherently as another orgasm raked through me. Even after that second on Zac was still moving inside me "ZZZZAC that feels so damn good oh right there don't stop" I repeated over and over again" **

**Are you going to cum" Zac asked breathlessly **

**I nodded I could hardly breath let alone think **

**I moaning softly when I heard a knock on the door **

"**Vanessa" it was my mom **

"**MMM" I moaned **

"**Vanessa honey they need you on stage in 15 minutes okay" **

**I didn't answer **

"**Vanessa?" **

"**Answer her" Zac whispered as he continued to fuck me**

"**OH Okay" I said breathlessly **

"**Alright baby I'll be back in a bit" my mom said before leaving the door **

"**Stop" I moaned pitifully**

"**Do really want me to" **

"**Yes ,No" I moaned my mind in jumbles **

**Zac laughed he pressed his finger against my g spot I felt as though I would explode**

"**Are you getting fucked right now" Zac moaned in my ear **

**I nodded **

"**Who's fucking you"**

**I didn't answer because another orgasm was building up **

"**Who's fucking you" Zac asked withdrawing I tried to pull him back I was so close **

"**Answer me" **

"**YOU" I screamed he thrust in me I came so hard I couldn't suppress the scream that came out, but this time I wasn't alone Zac moaned my name as spilled his seed in me. Thank god I still took my birth control. **

**My breathing was ragged "Don't ever do that to me again" **

**Zac grinned cockily "Don't tell me you didn't like it" **

**I smiled "Maybe I'll never tell" **

"**You don't have to the scratches on my back and you screeching like a banshee in my ear tells it all" **

**I grimaced "You can let me down now" I said with a pretend attitude **

**Zac carried me back to the sofa. "OH are you suppose to be miffed" Zac asked **

**I didn't answer him he grabbed me and started kissing my neck "I asked you a question it's rude not to answer" he said softly I moaned "NO I can't be mad at you" i sais surrendering to him **

**I felt Zac smile against my neck he then started trailing kisses down my neck until he reached my breast he kissed me nipple softly before gently tugging on it with his teeth I squirmed beneath him **

**then I heard a knock on my door again **

"**Vanessa they want you on stage now" my mother said through the door I gasped " oh shit" I said under my breath I was no where near ready **

**"here I come I just need to use the bathroom" I said**

** I pushed Zac off me and ran to my closet I grabbed one of my costumes then ran to the bathroom I took a quick bird bath I slipped the dress over my shoulders ran to mirror brushed my hair quickly applied a little mascara on my eyelashes I was still in the mirror when my mom walked in "Jesus Vanessa you're not ready" my mom stopped talking when she saw Zac sitting on the sofa he looked so perfect his clothes all in place his hair falling into his eyes I wanted to scream. "Oh Zac there you are Dylan was asking about you" my mother said**

"**Oh I forgot to tell him I just came in here to wish Vanessa good luck" he said **

**I rolled my eyes that wasn't all he came in here for **

**My mom smiled "Well its nice that you're here but back to you Miss Vanessa hurry up" **

"**okay mom I'm almost ready" I said fumbling with my jewelry my mom grabbed me pushing me towards the door "Here I'll put that on for you" **

**I was walking out the door when Zac said "Good luck babe"  
I turned to him and glared he was the reason I was rushing **

**I was finally all together by the time I got to the curtain **

**"Good luck sweetie" my mom said giving me a hug before I went onstage. **

**After the show **

"**Vanessa you were wonderful I'm so proud of you" my mom said **

"**Thanks mom" I said blushing**

"**So why were you so late" she asked **

**"I fell asleep my alarm didn't go off" I lied quickly **

**"We'll have to buy you a new clock" my mom said before kissing my cheek and walking off **

**I watched her walk off standing there with a secret smile I'd Never tell **

**End of Vanessa pov **

* * *

**Present**

"**Oh my god you did what" Ashley exclaimed **

**Vanessa blushed "I know it was so crazy so erotic so wonderful I swear I still dream about that day" **

"**Whoa I wish Jared would do something like that" Ashley said glumly "That was hott whoa so much for innocence huh" **

**Vanessa laughed "Yeah Zac took away all my innocence" **

**Ashley laughed "Damn I can't believe you guys had sex before one of your shows hell I hope I have a dressing room adventure I'm totally jealous" **

**Vanessa laughed thinking to herself everyone wishes for a dressing room adventure she was just one of the lucky ones to actually experience one **

**No way would she tell Ashley about what happened after the show something's a girl had to keep to herself…..**

**Author's Note  
So that was my interpretation of what happened when Zac surprised Vanessa at one of her shows, To everyone who leaves a idea all ideas or request will be done in the order they were received whoa I sound like a dressmaker lol but anyway review tell me your ideas and your thoughts thank you **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	3. Can I Have This Fuck

**Can I have this FUCK **

"_**Its like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do so can I have this dance, can I have this dance" They kiss**_

"**And cut that was great Vanessa Zac" the director of High School Musical Kenny Ortega yelled through the bull horn**

**Zac and Vanessa pulled away from each other both were kind of breathless from that last scene. **

"**That was pretty good" Vanessa said softly talking about the kiss they just did **

**Zac smiled "just good huh well why don't I endeavor to make it better then good" he leaned over to her then abruptly pulled back "better yet I think you can wait" **

**He walked away leaving Vanessa hot and unsatisfied she was craving some time alone with him they'd been shooting all day. Ashley Tisdale Vanessa's best friend and co-star came over and sat next to her "why are looking like that" she asked **

"**nothing I'm just ready for this day to be over" Vanessa said glumly looking ahead **

**Ashley followed her gaze "oh I know why you're looking like that, to bad not all of us can't have our boyfriend as their leading man" **

**Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Ashley "I think I'm going to go to my trailer Kenny said we won't be shooting another scene for at least 30 minutes" Vanessa said getting up and heading to the door. **

**Zac watched as she left the studio he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Corbin and quickly ducked out the studio. **

**Vanessa entered her dressing room she was tired and sexually frustrated Zac had been teasing her all day. She went into the bathroom grabbed a towel and ran some cool water on it she pressed the damp cloth against her cheeks in hopes of cooling her ardor. She walked out the bathroom and surprise, surprise there stood Zac he grinned when he saw her. She folded her arms across her chest "who said you could come to my trailer" she asked with a little attitude **

**Zac smiled again "those looks you were giving me all through filming today was all the invitation I needed" **

"**Get out of my trailer" she said **

**Zac simply locked the trailer door and preceded to take off his shirt **

**Vanessa felt her face go warm as Zac exposed his washboard abs. **

**He looked at her and quirked at eyebrow up "you going to help me with this" he asked gesturing towards his jeans. **

**Vanessa's mouth felt like it was filled with saw dust she could speak **

"**I guess not" Zac dropped his pants exposing his harden member. Vanessa closed her eyes trying to deny the dizzy desire that always came over her whenever he was around. **

**Zac start to walk towards her Vanessa back up in the room that was suppose to be a bedroom **

"**Ah perfect I didn't even have to carry you in here" Zac whispered into her ear **

**Vanessa felt her knees go weak Zac started trailing kisses down her neck cupping both of her breast. Vanessa head flew back letting out a long drawn out moan **

"**ZZ-Zac we can't" she moaned as he kissed **

"**we can" he mumbled against her skin **

"**Kenny only gave us a 30 minute break" **

**Zac lifted his head up "So I guess we better get to it then" His hand found the bottom of her shirt slowly sliding it upwards. She sat up letting him take it off of her smiling shyly because she couldn't believe this was actually happening. He smiled his eyes looking at her heatedly "You have such nice breasts." he murmured sending a bolt of pleasure through her .**

His hands slowly slide up her side again as his gaze met hers. Vanessa bit her lips in anticipation wanting him to move faster yet wanting to savor every moment. His hand finally found her breast, her eyes closed almost reflexively as a slow burning pleasure spread from her breasts downwards. Vanessa eyes opened and met Zac's again aroused more by the fact that it was him doing it then the act itself. Her chest swelled with love and need she couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips. "I love you" she murmured then kissed him again her back arching pushing into his hand. His grip tightened slightly as he kissed her back his heart beat accelerating. One of Vanessa's legs wrapped itself around his hips her hands gripping his shoulders.  
His hand abandoned her breast sliding down her body and the leg that was wrapped around his hips. With a soft push he had her on her back gazing up as he laid on top of her. Vanessa reached up threading her fingers into his hair as he leaned down and kissed her. She felt him hard against her thigh as he rubbed his body against hers .

Zac pulled his mouth away once more traveling to Vanessa neck but they didn't stop there but continued down to her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as she arched into his mouth. His tongue traced circles around her nipple flicking it lightly with the tip. She shivered with pleasure her hands kneading his shoulders. He sucked her nipple into his mouth drawing a moan from deep inside of her as her body moved restlessly beneath him. His hand found her other breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger. Another moan escaped her parted lips. His free hand drifted down to her waist dragging her skirt up until his hand found that place, her hips arched slightly giving him a silent invitation of what she wanted she bite her lip her eyes sliding close as her hips arched against his hand. Vanessa could feel him smile against her breast. Her head tilted back as her hand pulled at his hair. "ZAC" she moaned

His mouth left her breast traveling back up to her lips. She welcomed his kiss with a soft moan as her hands tunneled into his hair tightening. His hand moved slightly between her legs teasing her beyond reason. Vanessa's mind shut down and all her doubts and worries melted away in the fire of her need.

Their lips clung together as her body undulated against his. His hand found her breast again kneading roughly yet tenderly at the same time. His other hand fisted in her hair pulling lightly while he plundered her mouth. Vanessa's hands shifted downwards anxious to feel his huge cock inside her. He complied laying down on top of her She moaned with the delicious feel of his body pressed against hers. His hand cupped the back of her neck as he pulled her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Her body arched into his, her leg wrapping itself around his hips pulling his lower body closer to hers . She could feel the heat of him against her thigh and she felt an ache begin inside of her. She wanted him so badly, She needed him to fill her. She broke away from his lips her mouth moving to his ear "Make love to me Zac" She whispered her voice husky with arousal.

His lips took hers again as his hands slid down her sides lifting both her legs around his waist as he positioned himself. His gaze met hers His hands cupped her buttocks and with one thrust he filled her entirely. There was an instant of pain then an incredible feeling of fulfillment, along with a burning sensation both painful and pleasurable. Her legs tightened around his waist as she moaned at the bombardment of sensations. Her nails ran down his back as she kissed him softly savoring this moment. Then he began to move.

Slowly at first her movements a little awkward. Yet soon they had a rhythm that seemed as natural as breathing. It all became an instinctive dance. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Her nails leaving small half moon marks in his skin as her hips moved in time with his. Soon the pace became faster both of them breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies. Her head tossed to one side her hair flaring out on the pillow. His hand grabbed her hair pulling relatively hard, wringing a moan from her lips the pain only added to her pleasure. His thrusts became harder and harder. She felt herself begin to fragment the feeling like nothing she had ever felt before. Her mouth opened and she let a scream out her head tilting back as her orgasm tore through her. She was still lost amid the clouds when he shuddered his hips jerking slightly against hers. Dimly She heard him groan and felt him collapse on top of her breathing heavily. Slowly they both returned to their senses ...Then they suddenly heard a anxious knock coming from outside. They leapt from the bed "Vanessa, Vanessa is Zac in there" Chucky the assistant chorographer yelled threw the door. Vanessa quickly put her outfit together pulling her skirt and shirt down. She opened her trailer door "I-I don't know where Zac is I haven't seen him since we went on break" Vanessa lied breathlessly. 

**Chucky shook his head scribbled some things down on his clip board then pulled out his walkie-talkie "We have an A.P.B out on Zac"**

"**Chucky check his trailer again" Kenny said through the walkie-talkie **

"**Okay, Vanessa you can head back to the studio we're ready to begin taping again"**

**Vanessa shook her head. She closed her door to find Zac standing behind her smiling. "Whoa I have a A.P.B I guess we better get going before someone finds out sweet Vanessa lied" **

**Vanessa laughed "Okay Romeo get out of my trailer before everyone finds out that Zac Efron likes to corner innocent unsuspecting woman and make mad passionate love to them" **

**Zac smiled "Not women, woman only one" he quickly ducked out her trailer leaving Vanessa standing there with a smile on her face and a thought in her head "I have the most amazing boyfriend" she thought. **

**5 minutes later Vanessa still had a smile on her face sitting in the chair a lot of commotion was going on around her no one seemed to notice Vanessa except two people Zac and Ashley. **

**Zac leaned over to her and whispered "You better stop looking like that or there'll be dire consequences later on in my bed" **

**Vanessa blushed As Zac walked away Ashley walked up "hmm so it was kind of ironic that as soon as we found you we found Zac" **

**Vanessa looked down "yeah that is kind of weird" she gave a small laugh **

"**Yep weird another weird thing is that when I walking past your trailer about to you know have a little pow-wow before we began taping again I heard the funniest thing oh yes Zac right there fuck, harder deeper yes, yes am I quoting you right" **

**Vanessa blushed furiously "oh my god Ashley you heard that" **

**Ashley laughed "every word and every gasp of pleasure" **

"**I'm mortified I can't believe you heard that" **

"**Hell instead of calling it Can I have this dance you should call it Can I have this Fuck" **

**Vanessa gasped "Ashley you can't talk like that" **

"**Why not no one can here us and don't try to be quiet now you weren't to concerned about people hearing you when Zac was plowing you in the trailer" **

**Vanessa playfully hit Ashley on the butt. "Stop it come on we have a scene to do" **

**Shaking her head Vanessa headed to the set standing she thought back to what Ashley said… She looked around the set seen Zac laughing and chatting with Corbin and Chris. She walked over to them "Yeah so rehearsing for Can I have this Dance was monstrous" Zac said **

**Vanessa came up behind him and whispered "I rather thought it was easy rehearsing, but I much rather prefer Can I Have This Fuck" with that whispered Vanessa walked back over to Ashley. **

**Zac looked after her he couldn't believe what he'd just heard "Zac what did she just say to you" Chris asked looking between Zac and Vanessa **

**Zac shook his head "No she just gave me a new perception on Can I Have this Dance" he said with a laugh turning back to his friends he suddenly couldn't wait for the day to end…  
**

**Author's Note: I know this was a long time coming but its here now lol I hope you all enjoyed be rendition of Zac and Vanessa on the set on HSM 3 NO SILENT READERS review tell me what you think and leave me more ideas thanks you **

**XOXO  
Heaven **


	4. Surf Sand and Sex

**Surf Sand and Sex **

**Turks & Caicos Vacation 2008 **

**Author's Note I want to apologize ahead for any grammatical errors I didn't proof read this one shot so sorry**

**Vanessa took a deep breath as she stood on the balcony of the villa she and boyfriend Zac Efron rented for the week. Paradise she thought to herself, looking out into the ocean Vanessa was so happy and relaxed here. After months of working she'd been looking forward to this vacation. **

"**Happy" a voice said from behind her **

**Vanessa turned to see Zac standing behind her. She smiled he lookes so sexy with his hair disheveled and that impossibly sexy crooked grin that he could pull off. **

"**Words can't describe this is beautiful" **

"**Not as beautiful as you are" Zac said wrapping his arms around her, then trailing kisses from her cheek to her neck **

**Vanessa put her head back giving Zac better access to her neck. She moaned softly as he massaged her breast through her t-shirt. **

"**ZZaccc we can't not right now" she moaned as Zac continued to arouse her. **

"**We can " he whispered in her ear" **

**Vanessa felt herself begin to succumb to the pleasure Zac was giving her. Zac picked her up and headed back inside their villa, he laid her on the bed. Vanessa looked up at him, "Why are you staring" she asked. **

"**Its easy to stare at you" he replied before leaning down and kissing her on the lips, he trailed kisses down her neck across her breast, "HMM that feels good" Vanessa murmured. As he moved lower kissing her stomach and sides. Zac slid his hand up her thighs, he was surprised she didn't have on any panties Zac looked at questioningly "No panties" he inquired raising an eyebrow. Vanessa couldn't even respond as , Zac massaged her pussy Vanessa began to moan thrusting her hips against his hand. Silently begging for some release. He slid two fingers into her moist entrance loving the moans that were coming from her. Vanessa felt as though she was on fire she could feel her climax building up as Zac thrust harder. She was about to hit the moment of completion when a knocking sounded on the door. Both stopped abruptly, Vanessa looked at Zac clearly disappointed. "I'll get it" Zac said standing up. Vanessa watched as he left the room. She sighed out loud cursing whoever that was at the door couldn't they have waited 3 more minutes she thought to herself. Vanessa got up from the bed threw a robe on and went to see what was taking Zac so long. **

"**HEy whats going on" Vanessa asked walking into the main room, seeing Zac talk a slightly older islander. **

"**Uh babe you set up an appointment for a tour to a private beach remember" Zac said **

"**Oh my god! I completely what time is it" Vanessa exclaimed **

"**It's 12pm" the man said looking at his watch. **

"**Okay so that gives us 10 minutes, we'll meet you at the dock" she said. **

"**Very good ma'm, see you soon" he said leaving out the room. **

**Zac closed the door behind the man**

'**So I guess we wont be picking up where we left off" he said **

"**I guess not I told you, we didn't have time, now we have to hurry" Vanessa said playfully hitting him on the arm. "Lets get moving" **

**A couple hours later **

**Zac laid down under the umbrella that they'd set up, he thought about his day, it'd be memorable. They'd toured the island, practiced skin boarding something Vanessa was bad at, and now they were relaxing on a private beach. **

"**Are you bored" Vanessa said, walking towards him **

**Zac smiled "With you never" **

**Vanessa kneeled down before him, **

"**Hmm I'm tired" she said laying on top of him. **

**Vanessed gazed at him he turned his head to get a better view of her **

"**I love you" she said softly. **

"**I love you to" he said leaning down kissing her on the mouth, his tongue darting to probe the sweetness of her mouth Vanessa moaned. Zac started to creep his hands under her bikini top. **

"**Oh no you don't" Vanessa said sitting up straddling him. **

**She wiggled her butt against his arousal **

**Zac laughed and tried to sit up. But Vanessa was having none of that, she pushed him back against the blanket. "Its high time I got some control" she said huskily. **

**Zac looked up at her, he had to admit he liked the view. **

**Vanessa leaned down again about to kiss him, he lifted his head up, waiting for a kiss that never came.. Zac opened his eyes. "What are you doing" **

**Vanessa looked down at him "Now you see how it feels to be left wanting" **

**She said getting up "Boats here" **

**Zac groaned, rolling over he hit the sand, she was such a tease he thought to himself. Zac got up, and began to pack there stuff up. He was ready to get back to the hotel room, and finish what they started. **

**Vanessa leaned against Zac's shoulder, thoughout the whole ride back to the villa he'd been whispering all the things, he was going to do to her once they got back to the hotel room. Her cheeks were warm and she felt an ache deep inside her, she couldn't wait to get back to the villa. **

**The finally got to the villa, Zac helped Vanessa get down from the car, they walked inside. "Uhh so what to do" Vanessa asked **

**Zac looked at her "I have a couple ideas" **

"**Well do one of those ideas include a dip in the pool" Vanessa said running outside and jumping in their private pool. **

**Zac watched as she jumped in the water good idea he thought to himself, divesting himself of his clothes. He walked outside. **

**Vanessa was floating in the water, when she heard some splashing from the other end of the pool she got up to see Zac getting into the pool butt ass naked. Her eyes rounded at the sight of him. He swam towards her, dragging her by the hands to on of the pool walls. Her back was against the wall, he lowered his head, her soft warm lips burned his, her sweet tongue darted into his mouth, their tonuges making a foray of the sex act. Zac slid his hands behind Vanessa's undoing her bikini top, she looked him in the eye ass the top disappeared into the water, "We never made love in water before" Vanessa said softly. Zac didn't say anything he was busy taking her bikini bottoms off, he looked back at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "We might drown" she said **

"**Only in each other" he said before thrusting into her tight sheath he groaned as he felt her tightness surround him "God you so sweet so tight" he moan . Vanessa felt the hard flat muscles of his stomach pressing against her the power of his arms, the broad muscles of his back flexing as each fierce thrust tore into her. "OOOHHH shit harder faster" she moaned as Zac continued to thrust inside her, "Don't stop, don't ever stop oh god I'm about to cum" she screamed as she convulsed as her organism raked through her. Zac quickly followed spilling his warm seed inside her. They clung to each other both their breathing was ragged, both spent. **

"**Check" Vanessa breathlessly **

"**What?" **

"**I said check" **

"**What is that suppose to mean" **

"**It means that my list for today is complete, I had to do the three S's before today was over"**

"**And what pray tell are the three S's" Zac asked **

**Vanessa smiled "Surf, Sand and Sex" **

**Zac threw his head back and laughed "Luck for you the last S isn't over yet" he said swimming getting out the pool. He grabbed Vanessa **

"**Zac what are you doing" Vanessa asked as Zac carried her into the house**

"**Surf, Sand and Sex is far from over" he said closing the bedroom door, **

**They spent the rest of their vacation living by the three S's most especially the last S. **

**Authors Note I know this was a long time coming but I've been really busy and I haven't be able to update any of my stories so I hope you enjoyed this one its not my best but I still liked it lol I know its also kind of short but I promise the next one will be longer, if someone will leave me another idea for the couple ones that'd be great **

**Xoxo **

**Heaven **


End file.
